


Of Basketball and Popsicles

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Popsicles, Porn With Plot, maybe a little bit of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which it is too hot and Junmyeon is thirsty, for popsicles and more.And Yifan doesn't know how to say no to his boyfriend.





	Of Basketball and Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this story are set in 2011

The sun seems extra punishing to Junmyeon today, like it took offence to his plans for the day and decided to be extra as hell. Junmyeon pouts and looks at his boyfriend, who seems oblivious to the heat as he takes off his shirt. Junmyeon ogles at the deltoids rippling as Yifan strips down to his tank for a second, but that isn’t enough to distract him from the heat, so he goes back to grumbling internally about it.  
Yifan looks over his shoulder and smirks, “Ready?”  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes and hops down from the bleachers. They are at the college campus, on the basketball court on a Saturday, and they are the only people there since the rest of the world is smart enough to not step out when the temperature is close to thirty degrees Celsius. But Yifan and Junmyeon aren’t smart, and it had been a while since they saw each other, and honestly, none of them cared as long as they could spend a few hours together. Junmyeon missed his tall, awkward boyfriend, and he shall never admit he was making sad eyes at all the pictures on his phone that he had taken with Yifan to compensate for the latter’s absence.  
However, currently, as Junmyeon drags his feet towards the court, he cares. The sun is harsh as it beats down on his back and neck, and the air is too still. Junmyeon hates this, but Yifan’s glee is irresistible and as the taller starts dribbling with a huge grin on his face, Junmyeon cannot help but grin. Also, Yifan’s hair has gotten longer, now a faded brown, and he has it in a ponytail, and Junmyeon believes that Yifan should keep this look forever.  
Yifan is kind of hot when he is in his element—basketball. He had played the sport across his academic career, except now he doesn’t play competitively anymore. It is still a hobby, and today, Junmyeon decided that he wanted to learn how to play as well.  
Junmyeon isn’t gifted vertically—unlike Yifan—so he always shied away from basketball. But Yifan’s excitement and love for the sport is infectious, and Junmyeon got drawn in by the gummy smiles and twinkling eyes as Yifan recounted his glory days on the court.  
Yifan strolls up to Junmyeon and smiles, “You know there are plenty short players.”  
Junmyeon makes a face. “Oh really?” He is eyeing the envious way Yifan is manipulating the ball, and he suddenly feels like an idiot. All his knowledge about this sport comes from a manga, what was he thinking? Yifan is a pro, and all Junmyeon has done is reading Kuroko no Basuke.  
But damn if he is going to let that stop him. And honestly, Yifan in his element is hot, like seriously Junmyeon knows his dry throat is not to be blamed on the heat alone. So, as Yifan starts instructing Junmyeon, the latter gets an idea. You know what else he missed? Sex. He gets sweatier just thinking about the last time he got to see Yifan in all his naked glory (he is shameless, he knows).  
Thus, begins Kim Junmyeon’s attempts in covert seduction. He has never played, so he is not really faking when he asks Yifan to teach him dribbling. Yifan stands behind him, hands wrapped around him as he keeps talking in that wonderful voice of his close to his ear. Step one is nearly complete when Junmyeon shifts a little and his butt brushes against Yifan’s front. Maybe Yifan doesn’t feel it, or he pretends he doesn’t, because the next moment, the taller is jogging backwards with a huge smile on his face. He shouts, “Now throw the ball and watch me, okay?”  
Okay, his attempt at seductions aren’t working. With half a heart, he passes the ball to Yifan, who turns, takes off in a sprint and in a flash, the battered orange ball has passed through the hoop. Junmyeon’s mouth drops. He is truly awed when he says, “Wow, I bet all the cheerleaders in your school threw themselves at you.”  
Yifan turns around and the red on his cheeks is not due to the heat. Junmyeon grins as he closes in, “So, which basketball captain trope were you? High School Musical minus the singing or John Tucker Must Die minus the douchebag-iness?”  
Yifan throws the ball at him and shakes his head as he grins. “Neither.”  
Junmyeon bounces the ball aimlessly as he chuckles, “That I refuse to believe!”  
Yifan snatches the ball halfway through and runs backwards while dribbling it. “Someday I should show you how I looked when I was a teenager!”  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “If you looked worse than me as a teenager, I will dye my hair something obnoxious.”  
“Deal?” Yifan raises an eyebrow as he throws the ball, with his back facing the hoop. Junmyeon’s mouth drops again as the ball passes through the hoop. He shouts, “Okay Wu! Now you are just showing off!”  
Yifan has the gall to laugh. “I had practice.”  
Junmyeon crosses his arms and pouts, but gets extremely annoyed so he starts playing in earnest. While doing so, he keeps up with his covert seduction though (shameless Junmyeon wanting some sexy time with his boyfriend is shameless), with unnecessary touches and glances. Maybe Yifan does get a hint when Junmyeon hands “accidentally” brush against his nipples. Junmyeon blinks innocently in apology, and Yifan just narrows his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and grinning again.  
They keep fooling around on the empty court for two hours in the still air and under the blistering sun. But they are having so much fun with each other that nothing else matters. It is only when exhaustion descends upon them both that they stop. Junmyeon is truly thirsty now, and he gasps, “Why didn’t we carry water again?”  
Yifan pants beside him. “You said you didn’t want to carry a bag.”  
“Why didn’t you then?” Junmyeon whines.  
Yifan palms his face. “You know what, let’s go get some ice cream.”  
“Oh yes!” Junmyeon perks up. “The store has AC!”  
The prospect of artificially cooled air makes Junmyeon so happy, he nearly skips to the nearest convenience store with Yifan laughing at his antics behind him. He pushes the doors open and as the chilled air blows on his sweaty face, he sighs with a pleased smile on his face. Yifan is still chuckling as he enters, “You are too cute.”  
Junmyeon frowns. “I am not cute.”  
Yifan closes his eyes as he passes Junmyeon and nods his head. “Sure.” He heads for the freezer and ducks his head inside, relishing the frigid air on his face for a second before he feels an elbow jabbing under his ribs. He yelps and finds Junmyeon trying to push him to the side. As Yifan grumbles and Junmyeon rummages through the various choices, the latter smiles to himself as he realises there is hope still. Mentally, he thanks Baekhee for slipping this tad bit of information, even though it traumatised him (he doesn’t need to know about the sex lives of his best friends). He chooses the large orange popsicle and moves to the side, sweetly smiling at Yifan, who is still rubbing the spot where Junmyeon elbowed him. He chirps, “Your turn!”  
Yifan shakes his head and chooses a melon popsicle. Junmyeon pays for their purchases and drags Yifan towards the indoor seats. They plop down and Yifan opens his popsicle with a sigh. But before he could enjoy the cold, refreshing sweetness, his phone rings. He grunts when he sees it is from work, but he picks it up anyway, not without throwing an apologetic look at Junmyeon. The shorter shrugs and just tears the wrapper of his popsicle. Yifan just plops his popsicle in his mouth as he talks, however, Junmyeon has a plan (thanks to Baekhee and too many frozen margaritas at Lifted).  
Junmyeon knows the orange popsicle is slightly phallic in shape, just like a tiny, tiny bit, but it is suggestive enough. So, he peels the wrapper away, patiently and presses the rounded tip against his closed mouth. He can feel the cold wetness staining his lips. Yifan’s eyes land on him once but shifts as he starts arguing with someone on the phone; Junmyeon smirks. Then he licks the sticky and cold liquid off his lips. Yifan’s eyes flicker down, to Junmyeon’s lips as the latter licks off the orange-flavoured water. Success.  
When Junmyeon knows he has Yifan’s undivided attention, he innocently looks out of the glass walls, watching the sun melt the asphalt as he swirls his tongue around the popsicle, making loud-enough slurping noises. He pushes the cold treat till it hits the back of his throat and pulls it out with a loud pop. He licks the corner of his lips and he knows that by now, thanks to artificial colouring, his lips are stained orange. He hears Yifan shift in his seat and he smiles—mission accomplished. He finally turns his head to look at Yifan, and starts grinning at the way the latter demolishes his own popsicle.  
Yifan gets a brain freeze, but god, he is very close to popping a boner in public. Junmyeon and his orange lips are making things hard—all pun intended. He gets up and prays to every god that his semi-bulge isn’t too visible. Junmyeon is still sucking on that popsicle. He widens his eyes and asks, “What is it?” And oh, he can see the tent about to form in his boyfriend’s pants.  
“Uh,” Yifan’s brain has all but fused. He blinks as Junmyeon opens his mouth and runs his tongue under the popsicle. “I need a shower, let’s go back.”  
“To your place?” Junmyeon asks as he collects a drop of orange at the very end of the stick. “It will be nearer.”  
Yifan nods as Junmyeon gets to his feet, still happily sucking on that popsicle. Thankfully, his new place isn’t that far. Yifan is literally jogging while Junmyeon skips behind him trying to finish his popsicle. He chucks the stick when he finds a waste bin and rushes ahead to fall in step beside his boyfriend.  
They are at Yifan’s new apartment, which is a small but cozy one bedroom affair. Yifan got it as soon as he got his first pay cheque. As soon as Yifan closes the door behind them, Junmyeon pushes him against the wall and slips his hands under Yifan’s shirt. Yifan’s chest is drenched with sweat but his muscles jump when Junmyeon brushes his hands all over. He rises on his toes and brings his mouth close to Yifan’s ear. He whispers, “Let’s take that shower together, yeah?” For emphasis, he licks the shell of Yifan’s ear.  
Yifan flinches when Junmyeon’s cold, wet tongue licks over the shell of his ear, yet it sends shivers down his spine. He closes his eyes and his pants feel a bit tighter when Junmyeon slowly, slowly starts grinding against his crotch. He grips Junmyeon’s waist, which makes the latter turn his head, and he doesn’t wait to seal his mouth against his. Junmyeon sighs in bliss as his boyfriend starts sucking on his lower lip. Their mouths are still cold after the ice cream, yet they are heating up and the blend of it sends shivers down Junmyeon’s spine.  
They somehow manage to not trip over furniture as they make their way to the bathroom, shedding their clothes on the way. Junmyeon pushes Yifan under the showerhead, while the taller quickly turns the water on. Their lips are still attached to each other as the cold-water rushes down their backs.  
Junmyeon runs his hands down Yifan’s body and when he finds it, he doesn’t wait to wrap his small hands around Yifan’s hard cock. The older gasps as Junmyeon tugs and breaks the kiss. Yifan hisses, “Did you do everything on purpose?”  
Junmyeon chuckles as he rises to leave kisses down Yifan’s neck. “So, you noticed?”  
“Thought I was seeing wrong…but that popsicle, oh!” Yifan moans when Junmyeon starts moving his hand up and down his length.  
“I could hear you getting hard,” Junmyeon grins as he drops to his knees, hand wrapped around the root of Yifan’s cock. “But the popsicle was just practice.”  
Yifan gulps as he watches Junmyeon on his knees in front of him, his plush lips inches away from his cock and his beautiful, wide eyes staring up at him through his wet bangs. He runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, pushing the wet bangs away and chokes, “Well, let’s see how well you practiced.”  
Junmyeon grins, it is evil and salacious and Yifan sends a thanks to Chanyeol for bumping into him at the party last year. Junmyeon wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, slowly sucking, his tongue swirling on the head. He starts moving his hand and mouth in tandem as he drives Yifan crazy with his mouth and tongue and touch. Yifan’s knees wobble and he braces himself on the wall behind him, the cold metal of the shower knob digging into his back. Junmyeon licks over the throbbing vein on his cock as his free hand comes to fondle with his balls. Yifan keens, and his rough moan ricochets in the small space of the bathroom. The wet mouth on his aching cock, trying to edge out his orgasm is too much. Junmyeon flattens his tongue at the tip and takes a moment to suck the head, his eyes fixed on Yifan’s undoing.  
Junmyeon pulls his head back for air, and his reddened lips are so sinful that Yifan just looks down at him in a daze. Before Yifan can ask what’s wrong, Junmyeon takes a deep breath and returns to sucking him off again. Except, this time, Junmyeon takes in as much as he can of Yifan, basically deepthroating him, and when the taller realises this, he keens, “Oh fuck Junmyeon!”  
Junmyeon swallows around his length and with his thumb rubbing slow circles on Yifan’s hipbones, he reminds Yifan to actually not choke him. Yifan concedes and tries very hard to not thrust into the warmth around his cock. He winds his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair and groans at a particularly hard tug at his balls. He knows he will be coming and he tries to warn Junmyeon by a weak attempt, “Babe, I am gonna…” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence when Junmyeon understands and puts his hand back on Yifan’s length again, trying to bring his boyfriend closer to the edge.  
Yifan throws his head back, and the vein on his neck pop out and with a low groan, he releases his seed into Junmyeon’s mouth, who doesn’t complain and takes it all in. He feels hot under the cold water as his orgasm burns his skin and jolts all his nerve endings awake, coiling and curling before it all disintegrates.  
Junmyeon sucks him dry and only when his cock starts to get limp, does he remove his mouth. He gets back to his feet and grins. Yifan, whose soul has returned to his body, smiles at the red lips and slight flush, and he is so, so done for. He wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s nape and pulls him closer. He slots his lips against the others and kisses him roughly, thoroughly, with need and reverence. Junmyeon melts into his arm and keeps himself on his feet by wrapping his arms around Yifan’s shoulders.  
He can taste his release in the nook and crannies of Junmyeon’s wonderful mouth, but he cannot bring himself to pay attention to that. All tongues and teeth and pure, unadulterated need. Their lungs burn for air, but it feels so amazing to lose themselves like this. However, Yifan nearly goes dizzy and breaks the kiss. Junmyeon plants a small kiss on his chin. Yifan chuckles, “Well, then no more popsicles for you.”  
Junmyeon grins. “Oh really?” He tilts his eyebrows and challenges Yifan.  
Yifan sighs in mock exasperation, “Fine, not just in public, with me.”  
Junmyeon laughs and turns the shower off. They are very clean by now, though Junmyeon has plans for another shower. He leans up against Yifan, trapping Yifan’s thigh between his legs, his cock getting much-needed friction. He puts his lips against Yifan’s ear again and lets the taller know, “I will say yes to that if you are successful in making me scream within the next thirty minutes.”  
Yifan drags his teeth over his lower lip and smirks. Oh, they are on!


End file.
